Repeated Mistakes
by T.Y.P.E-W.R.I.T.T.E.N.18
Summary: The side of Damon you've never seen before - Damon tries to make up for his mistakes by bonding with the people he's hurt the most. But not everything goes to plan . . . MY 1ST VAMPIRE DAIRIES STORY! PLEASE R&R!
1. Guilt

**:C This is my new Vampire Dairies story. It's based on the books AND the TV series, so if you haven't seen both then this might get confusing. But for now, just ENJOY! :D ;C**

Damon's Point of View

Fury overwhelmed me. Katherine wasn't in the tomb. After everything I went through just to see her again, she wasn't in there.

And it doesn't help that Elena is a living replica of Katherine, and my stupid mop-head brother has her all to himself.

I'd never actually admit it to anyone, but I envy Stefan. Even in the past, he was father's favourite, and I was just pure _disappointment. _And after all these years, Stefan still hates hunting, even if he's just killing a petty mouse. When I hunt, I don't feel anything. Prey is prey, food is food. I don't feel guilty – I just stay emotionally detached. Like I do most of the time. And now, Stefan has the girl while I'm left with an empty tomb.

I wanted to punch something, anything – or maybe drink half the girls in the town to make me feel better. But it was no use and I knew it. Crazy as it sounded, I needed to see Elena.

I had the boarding house keys in my hand with the car keys.

_Oh screw it!_ I thought. I'll run.

However, I never entered the boarding house. Instead, I went all the way to Elena's house, hoping my instincts were telling me the right thing.

And sure enough, when I got there, I could see Elena in the soft golden light of her room. She was sitting on her bed, writing in a book with a velvety cover.

"You should really draw the curtains when it's dark", I said calmly. Elena jumped in surprise, then looked up and saw me perching in a tree by her bedroom window. "You might attract a hungry vampire."

"Damon, what is it?" she asked impatiently, getting straight to the point. Stefan was right; Elena was a lot different from Katherine, apart from the fact that she was the spitting image of her. _NO, I will NOT think of Katherine any more tonight_, I thought.

"Can you invite me in?" I asked. "It's a lot less awkward to talk to you then." I flashed her one of my blinding smiles.

"I'm not falling for that Damon, and you know it." She was frowning at me now. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"I just wanted to talk to you", I replied, a little insulted. I shifted uncomfortably on my branch.

"Listen, if it's about Katherine, I'm not interested. I'm sorry Damon, but I've only just got over the fact that I _look_ like her, and first Stefan came to me because I looked like her, and now you. I just can't deal with this right now. Oh, and did I forget to mention that Bonnie's gran, Grams, died tonight after the ritual? Bonnie's a mess and I've just come home after trying to calm her down, and now I really just want to sleep. So I'm sorry Damon, but I just don't want to hear it."

_Ouch. That_ struck home. I'd come to Elena hoping for reassurance, maybe a little pep talk, and I'd upset her. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I hadn't meant to hurt anyone in fact. Not that anyone would believe me.

I looked at Elena. Her expression was stern, one command glinting in her angry eyes – _get OUT of here!_

I dropped down from the tree, feeling even worse than I had earlier. And now there was only one thing left to do - return to the boarding house.

I ran slowly, thinking. I didn't _want_ to think, especially after tonight, but I'd been left with a lot to think about.

I _DIDN'T_ think about Katherine, instead I counted all the reasons for people to hate me.

1 – I was an evil, soulless monster – the obvious

2 – I'd dragged everyone into this mess with me, giving them no option out

3 – When I first came here, I killed unthinkingly, not caring about the consequences which kept building up and eventually led Elena to find out about vampires

4 – Someone had died tonight because of me, and now Bonnie was in a state

5 – I used to use Caroline and influence her, proving that I can't be trusted

6 – I've pretty much followed my brother throughout the years, destroying all chances he's ever had of a happy life

The list goes on and on.

It made me come to a conclusion. I would leave town, tonight. That way maybe I wouldn't cause this town and its inhabitants any more grief.

I arrived at the boarding house and rushed up the stairs to "my room." I literally threw my clothes into my suitcase, anguish at myself being the dominant emotion that I could feel. I quickly went through my valuables, trying to decide which ones to pack and which ones to destroy. I unfolded a picture of Katherine, then aggressively ripped it into shreds. It's a shame I wouldn't get I chance to burn it. But if I was going to leave this town, then I'd have to do it now.

I picked up the suitcase, about to rush out of the room, when Stefan appeared in the doorway. _Great!_ Just what I needed right now.

"Get out of my way!" I growled.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, not moving.

"I'm leaving, that's what!" I shouted, and shoved him out of the way.

"Damon, wait!" Something in his voice made me stop. It was almost _pained_. "I'm not going to stop you from leaving . . . but if this _is_ the last time I will see my brother, then we should at least have a good memory to end on, shouldn't we?"

I sighed. He _was_ right. But if he thought that whatever we do tonight will stop me from leaving, he'll have another thing coming. I'll still be gone before dawn.

Stefan came and clapped me on the back, a sign of brotherhood that he had never shown before, and looked straight at me.

"Let's get drunk", he suggested lightly. I burst out laughing at pure shock at his suggestion. Stefan really _was_ going to miss me, then.

"You, drunk?" I chuckled. "Isn't that impossible?"

"It's happened before", Stefan chuckled back. "You just haven't witnessed it yet."

"Then _I'm in!_" I laughed. _I might as well give my brother one GOOD memory with me._

_Four hours later_

We were both pretty drunk, well – that's if you consider singing _OH! WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!_ really loudly as being drunk. I still remembered my plan though – when Stefan was too drunk to notice, and he WAS getting drunk easier than me, then I would slip out of the house and just keep running. I didn't care if I wouldn't be able to walk in a straight line, as long as I got as far away from Mystic Falls as I could.

**More drunk bits next time! ;) What do you think? Please R&R :) THANK YOU! :C **** (vampire face)**

**;)**


	2. Bonnie's vision

**Sorry the delay, I'm very busy at the moment. Thanks for being patient – here's the next chapter. I hope you like it :)**

**A special thank you to Danielle Salvatore for being my first reviewee! :) This chapter is dedicated to you! ;)**

**2**

Elena's Point of View

I lay in my bed, stroking the velvety cover of my dairy. I should've been asleep ages ago, but Damon's visit had made me think. I shouldn't have loaded all of my stress on Damon, but I had just been so wound up and it had been all Damon's fault.

I opened my dairy and wrote down my thoughts:

_I know I should feel bad for blaming everything on Damon, but he's the reason that everything has happened. _He's _the guilty one._

I tapped my pen on the paper for a while before giving a sigh and climbing out of bed. I would go and see Stefan. He always made me feel better in situations like this. All I needed now was for him to tell me that it would all be alright, and I would believe him.

I pulled a long coat on over my pyjamas and sneaked out of the back door. Luckily Jenna and Jeremy were already asleep otherwise I would have _them_ to answer to when I got back. But I shouldn't be that long, unless I suffer a mental breakdown or something.

Damon's Point of View

I had never met the 'drunk' Stefan before, but he was great fun. He wasn't his normal, restrained, annoying self – he was completely crazy. He was the version in my brother that I hadn't seen for years, ever since Katherine . . .

I stopped myself before I could think anymore about the tomb. I managed to crush my glass, and the tiny glass shards sprinkled to the floor, but Stefan didn't notice. He was too busy laughing at his own drunkenness, and I was laughing along with him.

It was then that I realised that I would really _miss_ my stupid mop-head brother. Why did it have to be when something really awful happened that we finally got past our differences and errors and became brothers again?

Now I was beginning to sound like a really cheap movie commentary, and I was eternally grateful that no-one knew this side to me. They would think I was even soppier than my brother.

I pushed my gloomy thoughts aside and concentrated on bouncing off the walls like Stefan. He was on his – let me see . . . – 22nd glass of wine and I was on _my_ 30th. Every time Katherine popped into my head, I had to have another glass. I hoped Stefan would be out for the count soon, otherwise I would be too drunk to remember to leave this town.

But Stefan's drunken insanity was highly contagious. Right now I was copying him climbing the walls and jumping up and down on the table – but what would come next?

_Two hours later_

Stefan was _definitely_ too drunk to notice anything any more. As he continued to sway in his increasing drunkenness, I grabbed my jacket and hurried out of the back door.

I found it hard to walk in a straight line, but I _did_ manage to make it far away enough from the boarding house to be able to stop and think. Elena – majorly pissed at me. Stefan – too drunk to care. Now I could escape this town.

I was about to carry on walking away from Mystic Falls when a dark silhouette appeared in front of me.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"I had a vision." I could hardly see her face, but the tone of her voice said it all. "You're going to leave town."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I said sharply. "Now you can all dance like pixies around a buttercup and rejoice in my departure."

Bonnie wasn't fazed.

"Listen, I'm not going to stop you from leaving", she told me. "And don't even _start_ to expect us to miss you. But having you not here will make things a lot . . . different. I mean, it won't be so . . . interesting."

The witch had no idea that the tiny things she was saying was making it harder for me to leave, but I shook off her half-compliments and focused on my goal.

"Sorry, Bonnie, I've got to leave."

I started to walk away when I heard Bonnie drew her breath in quickly. I was instantly sober. I turned around and saw her face was pale, her eyes unfocused. Without realising what I was doing, I grabbed Bonnie's forearms and gave her a little shake.

"Bonnie, what is it?" I had a bad feeling about this . . .

"It's Stefan . . . and Elena . . ." Suddenly Bonnie's eyes focused and she looked up at me with a terrified gaze. "_HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!_"

"Bonnie, what _happened_?" I was trying not to get uptight, but when Elena was involved I sort of acted on instinct.

Bonnie's eyes grew unfocused as she remembered her vision.

"I can sense his thoughts. He's drunk, and he's reaching for some more whisky or something... but he gets something else. It tastes so sweet, so life-filling... _HE'S DRINKING BLOOD! HUMAN BLOOD!_" Bonnie began to shake, still reliving her vision. "And he wants more, no – he _craves_ for more. That's all he wants, more blood. And then Elena walks in, and he can sense the fresh life pulsing through her veins, and, _oh!_" Bonnie started sobbing, leaving me standing there, still holding her by the arms.

I had to _think_. Elena's life depended on it.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, _listen!_" I shook her again, trying to get her attention. She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Do you know any long-distance protection spells? That way you can protect Elena while I deal with Stefan."

"I _know_ some protection spells", Bonnie sniffed, wiping her eyes. I let go of her. "But I'm not strong enough. I won't be able to hold the spell much longer after I've cast it."

"We'll give it a go", I told her, squeezing the top of her arms. "We have to do whatever we can."

Bonnie nodded strongly, her jaw set in determination, then said, "I'll go and look in one of Gram's spellbooks. I'll get the spell going and I'll try and keep the spell going as long as I can."

"Good." I looked back the way I had come, estimating how long it would take to get back to the boarding house fuelled by the whole mixture of emotions I was suddenly feeling. I took one last look at Bonnie. "Let's go."

**Thanks for reading – now please R&R! It lets me know if anyone is reading and if anyone wants me to update! Next chapter a.s.a.p. – I promise :) Watch this space for more! :D :C**


	3. Bloodlust

**Sorry again for the delay – hopefully this chapter will make it up to you. Please R&R, and I will dedicate chapters! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Darkness is mystery' for being my review-ee for the second chapter!**

**3**

Damon's Point of View

I'd never run so fast in my life. I didn't even think as I ran, I just _ran_. When I arrived at the boarding house, I could see Elena's car in the driveway.

Repeating a string of swearwords in Italian, I rushed into the house – hoping I wasn't too late.

I entered the room where I had left Stefan earlier, and saw Elena crumpled on the floor. She had blood running from a gash in her head, but it didn't look serious. She was staring wide-eyed at Stefan as he advanced towards her.

"Stefan…" she tried to make him focus, but I could tell Stefan's animal instincts were already switched onto Primed And Ready. And that was all I needed.

I leapt out of Stefan's blind spot so that I was clearly in his vision. He snarled and leapt himself at me.

"Elena, get out of here!" I shouted, before failing to defend myself and landing in a heap on the floor. In the next second, though, I was standing up and pushing Stefan away.

"I don't want to hurt you, brother", I said – and with a shock I realised what I'd said. And I'd _meant_ it. However, Stefan ignored me and charged for me again. I stepped out of the way and let him crash into the drinks table, and then I picked him up by his collar. "I said I didn't _want_ to hurt you", I repeated, but this time my voice was as sharp as knives. "That doesn't mean I _won't_."

And with that I threw him across the room where he slammed into the wall panel and fell the ground with a loud THUD! Nevertheless, he got up again, only this time he had even more animal fury contorting his face.

"_Merda!_" I swore, and braced myself for my brother's next attack.

He slammed into me, and we kept fighting until it became more like a natural instinct to me and I didn't even have to think about blocking Stefan's attacks. During the fighting, I hoped Elena had made it out. I didn't know what I was going to do when Stefan finally won (– he'd had human blood recently, and running on bloodlust is a dangerous thing – trust me, I know).

Elena's Point of View

After watching Damon and Stefan fight it out for a minute, I decided I needed to help. This was _Stefan_ we were talking about, and Stefan wasn't being Stefan.

I could tell as soon as I'd walked in that he'd had human blood. His chin had been dripping and his mouth had been bloody. And his face – it had been twisted into animal _hunger_, and his predatory snarl had had frozen me to the spot. _Stefan was no longer Stefan_.

Stefan had thrown me when I'd tried to stop him feeding on me, and then I'd watched the brothers fight it out. But even Damon's "Elena, get out of here!" hadn't made me move.

What _did_ make me move, strangely, was my stubbornness. I was determined to help, and I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

While Stefan and Damon were still fighting, I slipped into the basement and began searching.

The bolt of a steel door came open and I opened the door. I gasped as I saw what was inside.

Vervain. Stocks and stocks of vervain. There was fresh vervain and liquid vervain, and it literally filled the whole room. There were boxes and boxes of it that took up the whole room, so I grabbed the closest form of vervain I had to hand: liquid vervain.

I rushed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. When I got back, Damon had just been thrown to the floor and I could see the animal fury burning in Stefan's eyes. Then he saw me.

Stefan turned towards me, and, before Damon could stop him, he was rushing towards me.

Instinctively, I chucked a vial of vervain in his face. He took an involuntary step back as he squinted his eyes closed. Without hesitation, I stepped forward and poured a second vial down his throat, and then I stepped back again.

Stefan blinked at me in surprise, his eyes red from the vervain I'd spilled on his face. Then his knees folded in and he slowly fell to the floor.

Damon stared at me in surprise, but he nodded knowingly.

"We need to get him downstairs", he said rationally, all of his normal cockiness gone. I nodded and helped Damon lift Stefan down the stairs and into the cellar, though I'm sure Damon didn't need my help.

We found an empty cell and locked Stefan into it. Stefan was still conscious, and he looked at me with a desperate '_Why?_' expression, temporarily himself again.

"Because you're not _you_", I answered his unspoken question. "I'm doing this for _you_, Stefan."

Then I walked away.

_A week later_

Elena's Point of View

"Let me out of here, you bastard!" Stefan was swearing at Damon, who was – to be fair – drinking human blood right in front of him.

"Stefan, there are ladies present", Damon tutt-ed him.

"Fottiti, testa di merda!" Stefan shouted back, banging on the door of his cell.

"Temper, temper!" Damon shook his head, gave a smug smile, then took another sip of blood.

I wasn't fazed at all by the brothers' arguing. Instead, I could feel fear deep in my gut, insistently nagging me.

"Damon, I don't understand", I interrupted. "Shouldn't the human blood be out of his system by now?"

Damon hid his smug smile for a moment and addressed Stefan formerly.

"How much blood did you drink, brother?" he asked patiently.

"Vaffanculo! Vai in culo!" Stefan swore, getting angrier. He was obviously too angry and hungry for human blood to be able to think rationally.

Silently, Damon turned to me, all signs of arrogance gone.

"He needs help", I said quietly. Damon just nodded.

**Thanks for reading! – now please review! :) next chapter a.s.a.p. as always. Thank you x**


	4. Faith

**Firstly I would like to apologise – AGAIN – for taking ages to update :( I've just been really busy practicing for important exams so it has taken me a long time to update.**

**Secondly, I would like to thank EVERYONE who has either reviewed or favourited or subscribed to this or any of my other stories – **_**I would not write these unless you wanted to read them**_**. **

**Last but not least – I would like to wish that you all enjoy this chapter after your long wait – thank you for understanding :)**

Damon's Point Of View

"And who gave you permission to come in here?" A big, burly human stood in front of the entrance to the 'bar + restaurant' out of town. He looked strong and bulky, but I knew he was no match for me. I smiled smugly at him and replied:

"I did." I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm and held me back. I turned an icy glare with my compelling eyes straight at him.

"_Let go_", I commanded. As if he were a drone, the man released my jacket. I walked into the bar, deciding not to kill him – for _now_. It would be interesting to find out what he was being used for.

This place was basically like any other 'bar + grill' – apart from the fact that no-one human dwelled here. Actually, that was a lie; there were many young girls lingering around, offering themselves as blood bags to hungry vampires. Presently such a girl walked up to me and flashed me a smile.

"Would you like a sip?" she flirted, winking. I was tempted – she was quite pretty – but I gave it a pass.

"I prefer mine fresh", I commented (she had probably been compelled until she didn't even remember her name). I waved her away and carried on to the bar.

I was surrounded by an array of vampires, witches, and a few other gifted individuals that I didn't recognise. I think they might've been from "The Other Side" – another dimension.

Behind the bar was another young girl, though she hadn't been compelled like the others. She had an intelligent gaze, pale skin, and goldy-orange hair. She met my gaze straight-on and immediately asked what I wanted to drink.

"I'm not giving you any blood though", she told me. "I'm not one of those 'portable blood banks'."

"Meanie." I pulled a mock sad face, but I appreciated her wit. I liked someone who could enjoy themselves. "Then I'll just have to settle with something strong."

After the girl left me with a drink, I left her to deal with her other customers who kept piling around the bar. They came in swarms, but they left as easily as they came.

While the girl was busy I was left to think about Stefan. My careless, useless younger brother. I supposed that was my fault though. I _had_ got drunk with him the night he had accidently drunk a bag-o-blood that, trust me – I had _no idea_ how it got there – had led him to become a savage, swearing Salvatore brother. Trust me – I would have thrown a house-party if Stefan had finally decided to 'lighten up' – but as long as he was a threat of exposing us as vampires, or a threat to Elena, then he had to be stopped.

I pondered this as I tapped the glass of my drink. I didn't want a vampire hunter – I wouldn't go _that_ extreme – maybe just a spell or a tonic that would calm Stefan down. I know it wouldn't resolve the bloodlust, but it would clear Stefan's head long enough so that he could _think_.

Just as I thought of this, the girl from the bar sat down next to me.

"My shift's just finished", she explained, pouring a drink for herself.

"Oh _goody_, I just love the bar-type", I said sarcastically, grinning as I took a swig of my own drink.

"Trust me, I never _wanted_ to work here", she sighed, tracing the tip of her glass with her finger. "But I had to. You would not believe how superstitious the people of my old town were."

"Oh, I would", I muttered, again thinking about what havoc Stefan could cause both of us if Elena let him go. I've just got to hope that Elena has a will of stone.

"Once I moved", the girl continued. "I needed to keep a low profile. This is the only place where humans won't remember me."

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked curiously, leaning closer. "You're not a vampire."

I could tell just by looking at her. Sure, she was pale and rather attractive, but she didn't have that _aura_ – a vampire's strong, distinctive aura. I _could_ tell, however, that she still had a very strong aura. She smiled at me as if she would read my thoughts.

"I'm Faith", she said. "And I'm a witch."

I immediately grunted and gave a silent moan. "I hate witches." Faith was immediately on the defensive.

"_Why?_" she asked, her jaw set and her narrowed. I raised my eyebrows at her and shrugged, looking away.

"They're just so _sneaky_", I said, taking another swig of my drink. Faith almost crossed her arms as she glared at me. Instead, she put her hands on her hips.

"And just _how many_ witches have you actually met in your short vampire life? I can tell that you are only 150 years old. That's a little young for a vampire, isn't it?"

I was tempted to laugh. She was now on the _offensive_. Instead, I put my hands up in a mock surrender.

"Okay, okay! I've met _two_ witches in my lifetime", I admitted, looking away.

"Before or after you became a vampire?" Faith's tone had turned curious as she looked at me with her determined golden-brown eyes.

"One before. Although I didn't know she was a witch until _after_ I was turned into a vampire. The other I met only a few weeks ago."

We sat in silence for a while whilst I thought deeply. I could tell that Faith was a powerful witch, and now she began to show more of her aura – a way of warning me not to try anything funny. Then the pieces just slotted together.

"Faith?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me with those striking eyes, almost glowing in the dim light of the tavern. "I need your help."

While I explained what had happened she listened with an unreadable expression. When I proposed if she would do anything to help she smiled, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"Well, well, well", she said. "Sounds like the vampire who doesn't like witches are asking one for help. How ironic."

Then her smile and her mocking tone disappeared and she turned serious. She faced me head-on and stared deep into my eyes.

"You can trust me", she said, and for the moment all I was aware of was my voice. "I swear by the Sacred Oath you can."

I found myself trapped in her gaze until I gave myself a mental shake and said – "Thank you."

When we got back to the boarding house we found Elena with her head in her hands, her hair all messed up and tangled. When she noticed us she stood straight up and tried to compose herself. I could tell that she had bitten her nails in stress, and was deeply surprised.

I was tempted to point out that I didn't know that she bit her nails; but then again – she had been stuck in a house with her vampire boyfriend who was constantly swearing and cussing in both English _and_ Italian, as well as pounding the door of his cell. It must've taken all of her willpower not to go down to the cell and attempt to comfort him – even though she knew that it would be of no use. So I think she earned a few chipped nails and a messed-up hair 'do. It was better than what would've happened to her if she'd let Stefan out . . .

"Elena, this is Faith", I introduced them. Faith nodded at Elena and gave her an understanding half-smile – Stefan yelling his head off in the basement seemed to be affecting _all_ of us, even the witch who earnt her pay by serving drinks to unruly rude vampires and countless other demons.

"Thank you for coming", Elena greeted her, her voice almost shaking. Faith smiled at her and tried to comfort her to calm her down. She whispered to Elena while I ignored them, giving them their privacy while I concentrated on the sounds of the aggressive Stefan shouting from the basement. He didn't sound calmer at all . . .

Faith stopped whispering to Elena and addressed us both.

"I know what I have to do", she said, sounding as sure as she'd sounded when she was back at the bar when she told me I could trust her. However, I thought I felt a flicker of uncertainty in her aura – but if I did, she covered it up quickly.

We all walked down to the basement, Faith leading the way. I was about to follow, when Elena touched my arm gently.

"Thank you, Damon", she said, her expression grateful. I just nodded awkwardly.

"And good job from you", I mumbled. "I know you must've found it hard to stay up here for all that time."

Elena's eyes began to water again, but then she sniffed and the tears disappeared. I looked away, feeling even more awkward.

"Stay behind me", I said, and led her down to Stefan's cell.

Stefan was waiting for us with a friendly string of assorted Italian swearwords –

"Damon bastardo! È figlio di puttana! Si buco del culo! Si cazzo! È figa! Si dovrebbe andare tutti voi cazzo!"

Faith raised her eyebrows at my brother's extensive swearing.

"Well, I won't say that he has a limited vocabulary . . ." she said. She slipped her coat off and threw it to me.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked from her space behind me – I didn't dare let her get any closer in case this got out of hand.

Faith looked at her with those sharp, intelligent eyes.

"The only thing that can be done", she replied.

Then, before I could stop her, she unlocked the bolt to Stefan's cell and shut it close behind her. I ran up to the door, trying desperately to open the lock so I could help – but she had spelled it. I could only watch helplessly, with Elena by my side, as Faith took a step towards Stefan, who was now looking at her with hungry eyes. He prowled around her in circles, his eyes growing dark and his canines sharpening. I saw the flash of a predator's anger in his eyes, and I saw his stance change to make him a faster, more deadly hunting machine – and he was about to pounce.

"_GET OUT OF THERE!_" Elena yelled, trying to yank the useless bolt out of place. But it was too late.

At the sound of Elena's desperate shout, Stefan's anger escalated and he grabbed Faith and _bit into the pulsing vein at the side of her neck._

**What did you think? Please R&R and let me know, or if you have any ideas for this or any of my other stories then please tell me and I will dedicate chapters to you! :)**

**Thanks again! :)**


	5. Conflict

**Sorry it took so long to review, I've been so busy with exams and coursework etc. that I got caught up and didn't have time to write :( I might have a bit of a gap between this update and the next as well because I have more exams this summer, but please don't let that put you off if you are enjoying the stories!**

**This chapter is to all those who have reviewed my stories in the past, to those dedicated fans who always review – you're the reason I write these! – and to any new readers that read this. Thank you!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Damon's Point Of View

I stood for a moment in shock, not quite believing what I was seeing. I thought this witch was _smart_, not irrational, but here she was locking herself in a desperate situation.

I could hear all of the sounds around me, but I felt distanced from them, as if the situation was too surreal and sudden for me to take in.

Then I heard Elena screaming my name, and I was snapped back to reality.

"_Damon!"_ Elena shrieked, tugging uselessly at the steel bolt of the door. _"He's KILLING her! And she's not even fighting back!"_

I blinked in total surprise as I realised that what Elena was saying was completely true – and outrageous. I moved her to the side so I could get a better view inside the cell.

Faith was _surrendering_ to Stefan as he hungrily drained her from the neck, holding her like a lion does its prey. Elena suddenly banged on the thick door of the cell and he looked up, his eyes as dark as the night and his teeth dripping the precious red rubies of life. He gave a fearsome snarl, which made Elena jump backwards away from the door, and then carried on feeding.

Elena turned to me desperately, and I could tell that she was shaking. She was_ afraid_ of Stefan. _Really_ afraid. I felt sympathy towards her – she had only known the loving Stefan, the Stefan she fell in love with. She wasn't used to the Stefan that appeared, angry and hungry, after a mere bag of human blood. I knew him all too well. . .

I lost my train of thought when Elena addressed me again, this time her voice shaking as much as her tiny frame.

"Damon, we have to _do_ something!" As her voice wavered, I was reminded that – even though Elena could be a strong, determined individual – she was still only human. And even if she didn't like to admit it – she needed to be protected. And now she was entrusting me with that responsibility, and I knew I couldn't let her down.

"What about… _vervain?_ We could feed him vervain!" she burst out.

I was tempted to smile as she tried to work everything out, but, now I was supposed to be acting the responsible one, I needed to tell her what _was_ and what _wasn't_ accomplishable.

I shook my head at her.

"We wouldn't be able to get close enough without stepping into the cell ourselves", I explained grimly, my own thoughts starting to speed up as I tried to juggle different scenarios around in my head.

Then I had it.

"Faith, let me in!" I cried over the chaotic scene. She looked over at me weakly, Stefan still busy feeding on her. She whispered a spell under her breath and closed her eyes, her top and shoulders drenched in red.

I heard the bolt of the door click, and I swung it open violently so that it closed shut behind me.

"_Damon!_" Elena shouted, tugging against the bolt desperately. "She's enchanted it again! I can't open it!"

"Stay behind there!" I told her urgently. "Otherwise this will turn into even more of a bloodbath – one that none of us can end."

Elena stopped pulling against the bolt for a moment, and I turned back to access the situation I was now in.

The predator-Stefan looked up from his prey, clutching Faith tightly as if to say _she's MY kill!_ He looked prepared to fight for the right to have her all to himself.

I clenched my fists and let all of the anger back in that I'd felt over the years – the anger at my brother for turning me, my anger towards my brother for his murderous 'sport' of the past, AND every fierce emotion I'd ever felt when we knew Katherine. I remembered how it had felt when I'd finally won, when I'd made Stefan suffer for his crimes, for when Katherine was finally out of our lives and I could be free. I was over Katherine now; she wasn't worth one of my tears, nor one of my kisses. She was just a selfish, manipulative, murderous bitch, and I was glad to finally be rid of her.

I let my anger guide me, felt it control my movements to mould me into the perfect monster – one that was vicious and ruthless, but had a sharp mind and the cunningness of an unstoppable hunter. I was primed and ready.

"Come on then, brother", I whispered mockingly. "You honestly think you're stronger than me? You may be that – now you're all hyped up on witchy-juice – but I'm _smarter_ and _more cunning_. So if you want to keep that 'meal', then you're going to have to fight for it."

Stefan looked at me with rage in his eyes and gave a deafening growl. I matched his with a sharp snarl of my own, and then he attacked.

He leaped forwards, losing his grip on Faith, as he rushed towards me. I quickly ducked down and rolled on the ground, scooping up Faith in the process and unbolting the door, before I felt him pull me back.

With a jerk, I was thrown to the other side of the room and pinned up against the wall, Stefan's fangs snapping at my face. I fought back by biting his nose and slicing him down one cheek, vaguely aware that Elena was helping Faith up by the door.

_Get out of here! _I sent a telepathic message to Faith as I punched my brother in the gut.

She looked up with her golden eyes and shook her head. I thought I saw a glimpse of a smile pulling at her cheeks, but I was then thrown to the ground as Stefan twisted my arm backwards. I yelled in pain, and retorted by grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground, throwing him against the opposite wall.

I managed to twist my arm back a fraction before Stefan roared and rammed me, dislocating my leg as he pushed me to the ground and began snapping at my face again.

Suddenly Stefan stopped attacking me and let out a cry of pain, falling onto the ground beside me. I looked up at Faith, who was staring at me with a satisfied smile on her face. I looked back at Stefan, who was now lying unconscious on the floor.

"Stefan!" Elena cried, trying to enter the cell. Faith stood in her way.

"He's still dangerous, Elena", she warned. "I've put a spell on him that will dry the human blood in his system while he's unconscious, but when he wakes he's still going to be extremely hungry." She turned to me. "He'll be out for the night, but you might want to get something ready for him for when he wakes up in the morning." I nodded from my place on the floor – in no position to disagree. I mentally laughed at my half-wit comment as I got up – first repositioning my right arm then left leg before standing – and then led Elena and Faith away from the basement.

_Later that evening_

Damon's Point Of View

Faith sat with her legs stretched out on the sofa, a blanket partly covering her and a mug of herbal tea in her hand. The cut on her neck had been cleaned and she seemed to gradually be regaining strength, which seemed remarkable seeing how much blood she'd lost – but I guess that's just witches for you.

Elena was phoning Jenna, explaining she'd be staying round Bonnie's tonight. She had been the only one who hadn't sustained an injury tonight, but she'd been in quite a bit of shock - which she tried to shake off after washing Faith's blood off of her hands and getting a call from Bonnie asking if everything was alright.

I was hovering over the fridge of blood stored in the basement, holding the lid open and gazing at its contents dubiously. After replaying the scene of what had happened today in my mind, I decided not to take a bag. It just didn't seem right tonight – even though I needed one to help repair my injuries – but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

I walked back upstairs, trying not to think too hard. As I entered the next room, I saw Faith glance up at me from the sofa and smile. I walked over to her and motioned to the seat across from her.

"May I join you?" I asked, bowing as if I were her servant. She raised her eyebrows at me, but I could see a smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"You may", she approved, watching me as I sat.

"Seems like another day in the park for you", she commented, tracing her finger around the rim of the mug like I'd seen her do with her glass at the bar. She looked over at me with those piercing, foreseeing eyes, an expression of amusement and curiosity on her face.

"It is", I sighed, reminiscing yet again about the past – even though I'd willed myself not to. "You would not believe how many times something like this has happened over the years." I fiddled with my ring absent-mindedly. "I've lost count", I admitted.

"I know _that_ feeling", she said quietly.

For a moment we sat in silence, memories from the past relapsing into our present thoughts.

"How're your injuries?" she asked after a minute. "I could prepare something for them", she suggested.

After my scuff with Stefan I'd cleaned myself up and found a few scratches on my face, a graze on my side and a dislocated arm and leg.

"Nah, I've had worse", I said, leaning backwards and trying not to wince as I felt my graze stretch along with my skin.

I paused for a minute and then asked, "How did you do it?"

Faith smiled, looking all too pleased to explain.

"Before we left the bar, I went into the restroom and drank a vial of fluid that I'd already pre-mixed earlier. It's harmless on its own, but if I were to get attacked by a vampire all I'd have to do is chant a few words under my breath and the potion in my blood would start acting _against_ the vampire. It enters the vampire's blood stream through my blood and starts de-oxygenating all of the human blood cells that the vampire has taken. I keep one with me at all times."

When she finished she smiled confidently and then went back to sipping her herbal tea.

_Woah_, I thought. _I knew witches were sneaky, but _damn_ they are smart!_

That's when I decided to try not to get on the bad side of any witch.

_The next morning_

Damon's Point Of View

I kicked the dirt off of my shoes as I re-entered the boarding house. I'd just been hunting for a couple of rabbits for Stefan – completing my duty as respectful older brother.

"I'm home!" I greeted the huge house and its inhabitants, who I assumed were getting ready in their rooms for the day ahead.

I turned towards the basement calling out: "I hope you like rabbits, brother! Because we're _abundant_ in bunnies today!"

(I didn't enjoy the job of 'carer' or 'babysitter' for my brother while he was coming back from a blood-drain-hangover, but I might as well spice up the role a bit.)

Before I could touch my foot onto the first creaky step of the basement, Elena rushed up and almost ran into me. Her eyes were wide and worried, and I could feel the omen of what had inevitably happened weigh down.

"It's Stefan", she said, her voice laced with worry. "He's gone."

**Please review so that I know how many of you read this story, enjoy it, and want me to continue writing. PLUS - You will be included in the dedications next chapter! Thanks for reading x**


	6. A Visit From The Past

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has either reviewed or added this story to favourites!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Damon

I stared at Elena with a grim face. I would've asked if she was serious, but her face said it all. Elena was as easy to read as a book whenever _Stefan_ was involved.

I rushed past her – and her anxious gaze – and went into the basement, straight to Stefan's cell.

_The cell was empty. _The small barred window was still intact, and there were no dents on the door. I stared at the makeshift bench by the window. It was obvious now that Stefan hadn't _forced_ his way out of the cell – someone had _let_ him out . . .

In the next second I was in front of Elena, who had started walking down the stairs to the basement. She jumped in surprise and nearly lost her balance, but I quickly supported her by the arms. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her square-on.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes suddenly wide and alert. "Did you find something?"

I gave an inward sigh before addressing her. I hated the fact that Elena had been put through so much, and yet hurt never seemed to leave her. But as I looked into her eyes now, I did not see a weak girl who cried herself to sleep every night. I saw a strong, independent woman who would put herself at knife-point to save everyone she loved, or to stand for what was right. And she is pretty damn stubborn.

"Damon? What is it?" she repeated, even though I'd only had two seconds hesitation. I shook my head.

"I didn't find any _obvious_ clues", I said. "But Stefan didn't _break_ out."

She stared at me with an incredulous gaze, no longer speaking. Her mouth had gaped open slightly in surprise. I sighed again, this time out loud.

"Elena, did you let Stefan out of his cell?" Iasked, with as much seriousness that I could render. Elena dropped her shoulders so that my hands slid back to my sides, and she suddenly became defensive.

"Damon, if _I_ was the one that let him out then why would I come running to you about it?" I was surprised at how icy and emotionless her tone was, and took a step back. Elena seemed surprised herself; although she tried to keep up the charade despite the hurt look deep in her eyes.

"So if you didn't do it. . ."

I snapped my head up as the only other alternative came to mind. Elena realised at the same time as I did, and turned to run back up the stairs.

I ran past her and into the kitchen, where I could hear Faith making breakfast.

Before she could react, I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off of the ground. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she kicked in a struggle to get free. I snarled at her, feeling my canines extend and blood rush to my face.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?"_ I growled, tightening my grip on her throat.

She began to choke, when all of a sudden I felt a great pulsing in my head – making my head feel like the inside of a drum – and the feeling of a thousand tiny needles stabbing all over my body – inside and out.

I let my grip go immediately, and the pain went as instantly as it had come. I staggered back a few paces in relief and landed in a chair. When I looked back up at the witch, I tried not to look helpless.

"I didn't do _anything_", she said, her golden brown eyes glinting in fury. The pancakes that she'd started to cook began burning. She didn't seem to notice.

I stood up, but didn't approach her. I could still feel strong anger radiating from her aura and – even though I wouldn't admit it to _anyone_ – I felt intimidated by her. Even though I was a vampire, and had lived far longer than she had and ever will, she still seemed more powerful. Sometimes I wished that witches weren't so damn wise . . .

"Then how has my brother _mysteriously_ disappeared from his cell?" I scoffed, trying to sound like I couldn't care less about what had just happened. Faith took a step forward and, even though she was small despite wearing heels, she seemed to tower over me with infinitely her Power.

"How should I know? But what I _can_ tell you is this…" A dark, warning tone laced her voice. "Why would I let him go right after he gave me _THIS_?" She flicked her short hair out of the way and lowered her neck scarf to show the wide bite mark on her neck.

The frying pan was now engulfed in flames, with smoke pouring out from the stove. The burning smell was unignorable now, but Faith was still waiting for me to say something.

I dropped my gaze and put my hands in the pockets of my black jeans, trying to act cool and casual – when really I felt humiliated.

"Well, where could he be then?" I tried to add cockiness to my tone, but it came out as a useless plead.

Faith's gaze softened a little and she came back to reality.

"_OH, the pancakes!"_ she cried, turning round and bustling with the stove. "_OW!_" she cursed as she burnt herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Here, let me…"

But as I reached out to help her, a voice sounded from behind us.

"Careful now. If you play with fire, you're going to get burnt." The tone was velvety and menacing, and it reminded me of someone…

I spun round, but whoever it was had gone. There was, however, a note left on the table.

The note was written on a crumpled piece of paper, with neat, joined handwriting. It read:

"_If you want to see your brother again – alive – then go to the old church in the woods- alone. Don't keep me waiting._"

I scrunched the note up in my fist. On the outside, I was wearing a dull mask. Inside – and I know I don't have the ability to conjure up witchy visions, but – I felt a strong sense of foreboding. _Bad_ foreboding.

Faith was staring at me intently.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. She touched my arm gently. I blinked in surprise, but shrugged her hand away as I walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Faith called, the burnt smell still travelling out from the kitchen.

"Out", I said and, as she started to follow me, added, "ALONE."

Faith stopped in her tracks and stood, watching me as I opened the front door, and then left the house.

_Well_, I thought. _She certainly is… INTERESTING._

When I arrived at the old, burned-down church I saw my brother immediately – tied to the trunk of a thick tree. As he heard me coming he lifted his head meekly and tried to speak.

In the blink of an eye I was kneeling next to him, struggling with the ropes. Don't ask why I'm doing this - I must have a sudden rush of nostalgia or something.

I flinched as acid from the ropes burned into my hands.

"Vervain . . . on the ropes", Stefan muttered in a tiny voice.

"_Thanks_ for the input", I muttered back sarcastically, watching my hands heal.

I stood up, looking around to see if there was _anything_ that could cut my stupid, insolent, younger brother free.

_That's when I saw her_.

Standing behind me, barefoot, was Katherine. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, but managed to plaster a look of humour on my face.

"I should've guessed" I said in a nonchalant tone. "Little Miss Katherine, 'back from the grave'. I could've known."

"But you didn't."

After not hearing her voice for a century and a half, I was almost caught off-guard at how smooth her tone was. When I first saw her, I expected to hear Elena's voice coming from Katherine's body; but now it was obvious – ELENA WAS _NOT_ KATHERINE.

Katherine lightly padded through the damp leaves, circling me like she was a teasing kitten. It used all of my effort not to respond to her as she traced her finger around my chest, and then my face, as she spoke.

"_Poor little Damon_", she mimicked, giving a flirtatious smile. "Has your guilty past suddenly caught up to you?"

I deflected her question by asking one of my own.

"What are you doing here?" I made my voice as hard as steel and my eyes angry, yet vacant.

Katherine barely blinked at my sudden change of tone and carried on slowly walking round me, her feet hardly making any sound as they made contact with the ground.

"_I'm_ here because I _want_ to be." She smirked, then made herself go all timid and innocent. "Don't you want me Damon?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"Enough of the mind games, Katherine", I snapped.

Katherine stopped the charade and went right into my face. She looked at me with a feigned 'lovers-gaze' and touched her lips against my neck.

"I'm only following orders", she whispered.

Before I could process the thought _Katherine – following orders?_ I was struck on the head from behind and passed out on the wet leaves on the ground.

When I woke up I was tied to a tree with vervain-soaked ropes, next to my brother. I felt _drained_, like all my strength was slowly seeping away from me. I titled my head up and saw Katherine sitting amongst the leaves, staring at me with open interest.

"I _never_ thought you could be that _weak_", she said, shaking her head in disappointment. "Must be a mid-life crisis, eh Damon?"

I didn't waste time with her questions.

"What do you want?" Even though I could feel the vervain constantly burning into my skin, I managed to sound more confident that I felt.

"_I _don't want much. I just want you to suffer for a little while, for what you both did back in 1864."

I stared at her incredulously.

"It's _your_ fault that me and my friends got rounded up and nearly burnt in that church. And it's _no thanks to you_ that I managed to escape."

_You BITCH_, I thought. _We tried to save you! _Instead, I said:

"So WHO did help you escape?" I asked, putting mock intrigue into my voice. Katherine smirked.

"You'll soon find out", she promised. "Cause he's coming for _both_ of you."

With that she turned and disappeared into the maze of trees.

**Now please review and let me know what you think :) Thank you**


	7. Introduction Of A Demon

**Sorry as ever for the delay, thank you all for being so understanding. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Faith's Point of View

After watching Damon slam out of the house, I stared at the door for a moment in confusion. I hadn't had the experience of living with vampires for as long as this, as usually I only ever encountered them when I was forced to use self-defence. Still, it did seem peculiar for vampires to be seen together – usually they seemed like solitary creatures, forced to walk the night alone. But then again, these seemed like no usual vampires.

For one, they could walk about in the daylight, which was not impossible but uncommon. Only vampires with spelled objects on their person could endure the harsh rays of the sun, which led me to think that I was not the first witch that the brothers had encountered in their stretched lifetime. Damon had already said this of course, but I find it hard to trust strangers, particularly ones that seem over-eager to get to know me.

I do not think that the brothers are bad vampires though, just cursed. It's hard to imagine that they ever wished this curse upon themselves of their own free will, and if they did I find it hard to believe that they feel at all blessed.

Take Damon for example. When he wandered into the bar I assumed that he was just another lonely soul drifting by, but he turned out to be passionately worried for his brother. That's the problem with intuition, it's not always right. Damon's an alright guy, save for the sudden irrational rages and the neck-lifting.

But I'm still keeping my guard up, at least for a little while longer. If everything goes alright, then I would consider staying here for a while. It would be nice to have a home, if only for a year or two. Until then I'll just have to rely on my instincts.

I walked back to the kitchen, and looked at my burnt pancakes with a sigh. They didn't look particularly appetising, but would have to do.

Just as I was serving up, Elena rushed in.

"I smelt burning?" she asked, seeming alarmed.

"Yeah", I sighed, turning to her with a spatula in my hand. "Want any burnt crepes?"

Elena eyed the spatula suspiciously, then the pancakes. A smile quivered at her lips.

"I'll pass", she said, sitting down at the table. "Sorry about Damon earlier."

"That's alright", I shrugged, sitting down opposite her. "I've dealt with worse. Damon was the equivalent to a gnat bite earlier."

Elena smiled, looking down. She caught sight of my black food and her eyebrows raised.

"How does that taste?" she questioned, looking at me with an incredulous gaze.

"Disgusting." I dropped the rest of the pancakes back onto my plate and tipped them into the bin, the charred taste still in my mouth after just one bite. I went to the tap and poured some water, taking a glass and a swig before spitting the taste out.

"Where's Damon gone?" Elena asked, her voice laced with the tiniest thread of worry.

"I don't know", I admitted, leaning on the side. "Gone to find Stefan, I guess."

Elena's mouth set in a grim line.

"When did he leave?"

"About five minutes ago."

"If he's not back by nightfall, I'm going to find him", she vowed. "Damon likes to play the lone-ranger, when usually it ends up involving all of us. Hopefully he can look after himself this time."

With that the conversation ended and Elena left the room, leaving me alone in the kitchen with the foul burnt smell that clung to the air like a parasite to its host.

It seemed that 'dysfunctional family' was an understatement.

Damon

As the vervain sunk into my skin, it sapped every ounce of my strength – yet my head still couldn't stop whizzing with escape strategies. All my plans were useless though, because Katherine was sitting directly opposite, ripping the leaves apart one by one – much like an innocent girl would pull petals off a daisy.

I looked over at my brother, who was now barely conscious. Since going 'cold-turkey' off human blood, he hadn't fed at all, and he wilted like a dead plant against the trunk of the tree he was tied to.

"I'm sorry", he breathed, sounding as pitiful as a wounded dog. "If I hadn't drunk human blood… we wouldn't be here."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's stereotypical vampire brooding, but replied in a civil tone.

"If _I_ hadn't caused a mess in the first place, _then_ we wouldn't be here. I should've kept the human stuff away from you."

"Oh, _please!_" Katherine sighed sarcastically, standing up. "You've got all eternity and you decide to use up your time fighting and brooding?"

"It's not like we have anything better to do", I said in a dry tone, practically spitting in her direction. Who ever knew that the one woman I couldn't bear to think to live without had turned out to be such a manipulative bitch?

"Aw Damon, don't think like that", she said in a soppy voice, like how someone would talk down to a dog. "You've got a long and fulfilling life ahead of you."

"Doing what?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes into icy daggers.

Katherine drew back and looked at me with scolding look.

"You'll find out soon enough", she said. "You've just got to wait and see."

I snorted. What a load of crap. I looked away from Katherine's captivating eyes which were glaring at me, and smirked as I leaned against the tree.

"So when will we meet this _supreme_ being?" I mocked. "If he's so desperate to see us, he should've just come to get us himself."

"And so I have."

I froze, and slowly turned to face the beast that now stood in front of me. I hadn't heard him even approach – it was as if he had appeared out of thin air (very cliché I know). Stefan, almost too weak to even move, inched his head forwards so he could see. His eyes widened in shock, but I felt mine crease with confusion.

For the monster that stood before us seemed no more impressive than a man, dressed in smart attire for what either appeared to be a business meeting or a school dance. It seemed impossible to put an age to this being, who appeared to be young, but had the presence about him that felt as if he could make the Earth turn. His eyes were as dark as the descending night as he looked from me to Stefan, and then back to me.

"You've done well", he muttered to Katherine, throwing something up in the air that she eagerly caught and clasped in the palm of her hand. He turned his nose up at Stefan. "You could've tried to keep this one in better shape though." He kicked Stefan's leg, testing it like a puppeteer tested the strings of its puppet.

"It's not my fault", she said, grasping her hands together around the object in between her palms. "He was like that when I got him. Ask the other brother."

The man glared at her fiercely, supressing anger.

"_I_ tell _you_ what to do, not the other way around", he hissed through clenched teeth. He stared deep into her eyes with a burning gaze, and she opened her eyes suddenly in shock. A moment later she shrunk away from him, muttering a quiet apology.

Then he turned back to us, with a smug grin on his face, allowing his lips to slide back and reveal a deadly smile with two canines extended.

"Well then boys", he grinned. "Let's get started."

**Thank you for reading. Please review if you want another chapter, it lets me know if you are still reading. Thanks **


End file.
